Alone in this World
by SaltFlavoredRamen
Summary: Feferi realizes her loneliness. One shot. Rated T due to references to death, but not depicted graphically. Genres listed are a bit more implied than out-right, although are definitely there.


Feferi Peixes turned off her computer. She swam out one of the windows, and sat on the small ledge outside of it, as a mustard yellow cuttlefish sat on her shoulder. She scooped it into her palms, and hugged it. The color had reminded her so much of her friend she had just been talking to, Sollux Captor. Sollux was very important to her, and she felt as though he may have felt she was important to him. She looked down at the bottom of her hive, and saw many plants growing, many cuttlefish interacting. The yellow cuttlefish squirmed out of her arms to go join the group. She waved it goodbye, and then looked out at the sea. She saw almost nothing much above the floor of the sea, but some small movement was visible from far away. Feferi, being curious as to what it was, stood up, jumped off of her ledge, and began to swim with much agility. After a jiffy, Feferi reached the movement of interest. It was another cuttlefish, all alone. The cuttlefish was a beautiful shade of dark pink, almost a magenta color, although more or less darker, had reminded her of herself. "Aww, cute little thing. I'll take you back to my hive, and we can be friends!" she announced beamingly. She lifted the cuttlefish up onto her head, and began swimming back to her hive. She suddenly felt herself unable to move with her usual haste, and began slowing down. She didn't quite need to be back yet, so she allowed herself to do so. She suddenly felt a feeling of melancholy sweep over her. She looked around, hoping someone was there. She really needed a hug, despite her inability to understand why. As she turned completely around and was unable to see anyone, she stopped swimming, and let herself sink to the ocean floor. As tears obscured her vision, she finally understood why. It was because nobody was there. It was because she was all alone. How many times had she truly met anyone in her life? Not the trolls with terrified expressions whose lusus she had sacrificed. Real trolls, real friends. She had Sollux, she had her other friends, but she had never really seen them. Never truly been able to stand next to them, or do things with them. She felt unable to keep her eyes open, for her tears dried out her eyes so much it hurt, and fell asleep. She felt the fabric of her Derse outfit brush against her skin, and opened her eyes to have many bright pink buildings slowly become more clear to her. She stood up. "Yes, that's right. I can see my other friends on Derse! No need to cry about it." she said, although her voice still filled with a tiny pinch of doubt. She got up, and started her search for her friends. She ran into buildings, she ran up and down stairs, she looked far and wide, up and down, left and right. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. "Aradia? Nepeta? Anyone?" she called out. She was confused. She then remembered that it had been an odd time to go to sleep, and so no one would be on Derse at that time. None of her troll friends, atleast. "Shore. I get it. I wasn't meant to have friends. I was meant to be alone, alone in this world." she uttered to herself. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You aren't alone, Fef. I'll be here wwith you." a voice said. Feferi turned around to see who it was, but she found herself awake on the ocean floor. "Oh, sorry little guy! I forgot about-" she said as she put her hand on her head to pet the cuttlefish, but it was nowhere to be found. She looked around, and it wasn't there either. She then looked up. It was there, but it wasn't alone. Beside it was a purple cuttlefish, and they were happily playing together. Feferi smiled at it, and then remembered her dream. She hadn't seen the person behind her, but she knew who it was. She recognized that beautiful wavy accent. She swam up quickly, and started heading towards a place where she knew she could find atleast one friend who would always be there for her. "As long as I have you, I will never be alone in this world". 


End file.
